A war worth fighting
by jam master
Summary: First story . I know shocker right .Freddy joined the army and finds a rabbit signing up becoming friends quickly they discover that war. Isn't what they thought it was. They must fight for what's right with their team. Please leave reviews.


A/N well yeah first fanfic. So yeah... I don't know. Character names:

Freddy : Freddy

Spring : springtrap

Goldie : golden freddy

Bonnie : Bonnie

Chica : chica

Foxy : Foxy

Ted :

Tonnie (pronounced tony) :

Chi : T .chica

Pupp/Maria : marionette.

Freddy pov

Freddy arrived at camp monarch he'd been training for a long time to get here. He had arrived in an Chinook (one of the double rotor helicopters) with at least 20 other men and women. Freddy had joined when the war started and the first bombs were dropped. Freddy was a large build with lots of muscles due to war was getting worse America was losing many forces to the USSR (Russia). Freddy looked at all the men and women seeing their nervous faces. Freddy took a deep breath and remembered what his dad told him when he enlisted "if you can take the shot you take it ". Freddy knew this was good advice because his dad was colonel in the Vietnam war. The winter time wasn't good for the troops especially the refugees who he saw as he got off the Chinook.

Foxy pov

Fawkes or foxy as he liked to be called just arrived with his girlfriend Chica. They signed up after a bomb had hit near their homes and decided to help the effort. Foxy was a normal build with muscles from training the same said for chica. "Damn, looks like we entered hell" foxy said with a discerning face. Chica and foxy looked around and saw men and women eating slop on plates staying near bins of fire for warmth and some in rags on the floor. "That's what happens when Russians get to a small Ukrainian town" foxy and chica jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to see a yellowy golden bear and rabbit."Hello names spring or springtrap I prefer spring but I don't mind what you call me" said the rabbit who sounded a lot like vin diesel. "This here is Goldie he's been with me ever since the war started twelve years ago" said spring while Goldie and chica looked at the pair. Their uniform was filthy, covered in mud, blood, and various food stains. While the commanders looked the rookies over their uniform was was the first to say something "Uhh hi then um names fawkes but I prefer foxy this is chica." Goldie looked at spring and he looked back and Goldie spoke in a deep voice " Lovers I'm guessing" foxy nodded "well then let's get you to the tents and away from the refugee site". And with that spring & Goldie led them to the tents.

Freddy pov

Freddy went to the tents like everyone else only he saw something that caught his eye. It was a lavender coloured rabbit kicking and punching two other men away. "Help me someone" it cried out." No one's helpin' you."one the men said an anthro wolf ." Hey leave her alone" Freddy yelled as he ran to help her. "What are gonna do if we don't eh" the other man said . "You should run because I don't like to get but when I do I get MAD!" As soon as Freddy said that he did a powerful uppercut to the wolf's jaw breaking it and leaving the wolf in agony. The man looked at Freddy fear present in his eyes. Freddy growled and the man ran off. "Thanks for the help" the purple rabbit said with a relieved tone." No problem" said Freddy." What were you doing anyway?" Freddy asked in a quizzical voice." Signing up to the army " the rabbit said " My name is Bonnie by the way ".Freddy looked her over and saw she was of normal build C cup maybe lower and she had a pair of dirty jeans and a dirty tank top on." Well then let's go Bonnie" said Freddy after signing her up they were told to follow a yellow rabbit and bear.

Foxy pov

They had arrived at a large tent with 5 others in a small girl with belts of grenades was lying in a hammock swinging slowly. Foxy read her helmet and it said BG/boom girl." That's BG That's pupp or Mari. That's Ted. That's Tonnie. That's chi." Said Goldie in his deep voice. Then from behind them they heard the tent open and in came a dark brown bear and a lavender rabbit." There's the one we left" said spring turning and expecting to see a bear but instead seeing a bunny and a bear." Ok so we have another recruit well you will all be staying in this tent with me and Goldie here. And I have one rule never ever touch my stuff" and with that the sound of gunshots roared through the air and a man burst in the tent "we're under atta" that was all he managed to say before a bomb landed behind him.


End file.
